Puzzle de la Dragonlance
by Kurai neko
Summary: Colección de Drabbles ambientados antes de las Crónicas.
1. Enemigo

**Disclaimer: **Aunque DragonLance tiene muchos dueños, yo no soy una de ellos xD Esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo con la pretensión de entretener y poner en papel mis ideas n3n

**Advertencias:** Infantilidades xD

**N/A:** A principios de verano empecé a escribir este conjunto de drabbles, más que nada porque me releí algún libro pre-crónicas y me dio por ahí xD  
E inspirada por mi lectura esto es lo que ha salido. Como ya he dicho, será una colección de drabbles, todos ambientados en la época pre-crónicas, así que en su mayoría los protagonistas aún serán jóvenes o incluso pequeños. Espero que les guste, les dejo con el primero, que tiene a **Tanis** como protagonista.  
**  
Puzzle de la DragonLance **

_Enemigo. _

Tanis movió la mano. El reflejo que le devolvió el filo que observaba no lo amilanó en ningún momento.

Era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Sus dedos acariciaron el mango con pericia.

No dudó cuando levantó la navaja ante su rostro. Acarició la piel lentamente aunque no mostró ninguna expresión, ocultando sus sentimientos.

Después de todo él vivía entre elfos. Tendría que estar preparado para aquel ataque a su identidad.

El semielfo suspiró quedamente cuando la navaja se alejó de su cuello.

La llevó hasta el agua templada para limpiarla, mirándose al espejo inmediatamente después.

Tanis siempre odiaba afeitarse.


	2. Criatura

**Disclaimer y advertencias en el primer drabble nwn**

N/A: Segundo drabble, esta vez protagonizan los **gemelos Majere**. Hermosos niños, como se quieren... XD  
Hay que decir que muchas veces me siento algo Caramonina u_ú Dedicado a mi querida hermanita araistlinada xD No es sano parecerse tanto a tus ídolos...****

Puzzle de la DragonLance

_Criatura. _

Caramon se había alejado del grupo.

Estaba seguro de no haberse perdido, conocía bien la zona y aquellos árboles eran como su segundo hogar.

Sus sentidos se estremecieron durante un momento. Le había parecido oír algo extraño entre la marabunta del mercado.

Se apartó un poco, alerta.

No tardó en verlos. Estaban encerrados, sus ojos rojos lo observaban con hambre, las orejas alargadas de los animales se agitaron al oír su respiración, los dientes se asomaban de forma peligrosa bajo la nariz.

En ese momento se alegró de no haber ido sólo.

–¡Mira Raistlin, conejos! –gritó con su voz infantil.


	3. El Taimado

**Disclaimer y advertencias en el primer drabble :P**

N/A: Este drabble me gusta bastante, además **Raistlin** era adorable ya en aquel entonces xD Aunque lo que yo entiendo por adorable es un poco extraño a ojos de la mayoría de la gente... ya lo sé xDU****

Puzzle de la DragonLance

_El Taimado. _

Raistlin tenía un alto concepto de sí mismo. Pero sabía que tenía motivos para creerlo así.

El único inconveniente de su persona era su cuerpo, débil ante cualquier ataque viral. Ah… y su hermano. Sí eso se podía considerar parte de su cuerpo.

Era alguien reservado e inteligente.

Rodaba los ojos ante cualquier insinuación de que no fuera así.

Él no era un como cualquiera de los otros niños.

Eso mismo se había repetido durante todo el camino hasta la posada.

Apoyó las manos en la barra y, cuando la atención de Otik estuvo sobre él, pidió susurrando.

–Una limonada.


	4. Raistlin

**Disclaimer y advertencias en el primer drabble owo**

N/A: Creo que podría decir que este es mi preferido hasta la fecha. Protagoniza una **Kitiara** pequeñita owo****

Puzzle de la DragonLance 

_Raistlin. _

Kitiara había esperado el regreso de su padre con ansias.

Lo había visto doblar el recodo del camino y lo había reconocido inmediatamente, aún después de meses sin verlo.

El guerrero se había apeado del caballo y la había tomado de la cintura, haciéndola volar y girar por el aire mientras reía contenta.

Esa noche le pidió que le contara más historias sobre aquel chico que con su astucia resolvía cualquier situación adversa.

Raistlin era un buen nombre.

Corto, sonoro y poco común. Realmente le gustaba.

Algún día se lo pondría a un perro.

Giró y sonrió maliciosamente en sueños.


	5. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

**Disclaimer y advertencias en el primer drabble ò.Ó**

N/A: Volvemos a ver que hacía **Tanthalas** cuando vivía entre los elfos, pero esta vez de más pequeño aún :3****

Puzzle de la DragonLance

_¿Y eso que tiene que ver? _

– Tío Solostaran –empezó el pequeño subido a sus rodillas– ¿Por qué Laurana se está quedando tan pequeña?

El Orador suspiró.

–Es que tú creces muy rápido, Tanthalas.

El chiquillo agarró sus pies y miró los mechones de pelo que colgaban delante de las orejas de su tío con fascinación.

Frunció su ceño infantil.

–Tío Solostaran –volvió a la carga– ¿y por qué tus orejas son tan largas?

Después de toda la tarde llena de preguntas, el Orador bufó exasperado y, recordando cierto cuento popular, gritó:

–¡Para comerte mejor!

Tanthalas se asustó y rodó por el suelo.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?


End file.
